A portable appliance, or small appliance, such as a hand mixer, is a device that may be used in the preparation of meals and other foodstuffs. Typically, a hand mixer includes a mixing element and a handle that may be grasped by a user to manipulate the hand mixer. Illustrative examples of a mixing element include a mixing beater and a wire whip. Many hand mixers include electrically-operated components, such as a motor and other electronics, that drive the mixing element. An electrically-operated hand mixer may include an electrical cable or cord that connects the motor to an external power supply.